


Okay I Had It!

by Scarlet_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bungee Gum was not hurt during this, But Hisoka gets you back, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hisoka gets pranked, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), How Do I Tag, I was in a mood to bother Hisoka, Illumi gets Pranked, Illumi is confused, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader is a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: your having fun, Hisoka is fed up, and Illumi is confused or maybe just there.or5 times you prank Hisoka and one time he gets you back (bonus: Illumi gets pranked as well)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/You, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Okay I Had It!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to bother him Haha

~ 1 ~

  
  
Hisoka and you been together for about two years and it was time for you to show Hisoka how much you love him in the only way you knew how. Pranking him to death. So, you went to your computer and searched online for a certain book that you needed for this specific prank.

  
  
Hisoka came one after one off his missions he had been away for two weeks and your book luckily came three days before he does so when you heard him walk in, you moved towards the couch and put your legs up and opened the book to a random page looking at it.

  
  
“ my sweet Blueberry I’m home~” he said cheerfully seeing you on the couch seeing you was reading a book he looked away before he sat beside you realizing the title of the book

  
  
“love what are you reading…. Sex after 40? you are not even 40 years old why are you reading-“

  
  
he snatch the book away and his face went blank while you was trying to hold in you laugh. The book had no words at all it was blank, and he laughs low before throwing the book on the coffee table and pulling you close while you laughed holding him.

  
  
“very funny love but that was so uncalled for” he smiled amused

  
“nope it was funny I love you~” you said cheerfully and nuzzled him.

  
  
“hmm I love you to” he leans up and kissed you softly.

  
  
~ 2 ~

  
it was week two and you decided it was time to start your next prank, and that was Hisoka’s Hair Conditioner. You empty it and put black hair dye inside to the brim. You knew Hisoka had a habit of leaving the conditioner in his hair you also knew he put it on without fail with his eyes closed because he knew where everything was. You snicker at the thought and go towards the bathroom.  
  
  
you made sure to use Zetsu and opened the door and looked at the mirror and saw him grab his conditioner and you was right! His eyes were closed, and he poured a good amount into his hair and massaged it to his scalp and hair he placed his hands on the shower wall and damn his body still looked sexy from behind. You almost drooled at the thought before snapping out of it and saw him open the shower on full blast and that when you felt his aura shifted. And you saw him look at his hand and the died down colored black rinsing in the water.  
  
  
“oh my god….no she did…” he sound shocked and something else.  
  


You left quickly standing out side counting in your head 3…..2….1-  
  
  
“YYYY///NNNNNN” Hisoka yelled you quickly went to the couch and plugged in your headphones quickly on the couch after 10 minutes you see Hisoka standing in front of you in a tank top and just his chibi clown boxers you got him you up and was surprised.  
  
  
“baby what did you do to your hair. Oh my gosh are you going Goth now” you were surprised and only yelped when he was about to pounce on you.  
  
  
“dammit Y/N!!” he shouted chasing you after you flipped over the couch quickly and ran away from him as he chased you around the house as you laughed until you felt his arms wrap around your waist tightly stopping you in your tracks you look up at him, and you had to say he looked good without even trying and the way his hair was down added to the effect but you still prefer his lovely red hair oh well. You quickly leaned up and kissed him deeply making him almost forget what he was angry for.  
  
  
that was until you smirk once he loosened his grip “mmm you look good… Chrollo- Oh hell”  
  
  
you ran away quickly dodging nen induced cards flying your way as he chased you yet again. in the end he caught you and took you back home since you manage to escape the house, but he was getting strange looks and he just glared at them.

  
  
  
~ 3 ~

  
  
you found Hisoka’s favorite gum in an online candy store so you bought him one that way he can have them when he wants them instead of going out to find it. Once it came the following week you opened the pink box and smirked placing them in a container and hiding it in the shelf in the back.  
  
  
you came back and placed the printed picture in the box and on the lead of the box you wrote “HAHAHAHAHA” on it laughing to yourself. You checked your phone to see Illumi wanted your help for a small mission, so you left a note and left to do the mission  
  
  
  
  
  


Hisoka came one still with his black hair but luckily his natural red hair grew back slowly as he kept it trimmed now the black was at the ends, he still hated it, but he left it alone. He saw the note by the mirror they had and pouts cutely he wanted to spend time with you after all.  
  
he also saw the note on the table say “surprise love you” he smiled more when he saw it was Bungee Gum and he opened the box and deadpanned when he saw the photo of the bungee gum and the top of the box lid has the laughing across which made his eyes twitch.  
  
  
late at night you went to text Hisoka Illumi offered to walk you home since you did a job well done as you clicked send you started to laugh at what was sent back:

You: baby I’m coming home okay?  
  
  
 **Free Msg: Receiver 52771328 unable to receive message – Message Blocking is active.  
  
  
**you laughed louder the more you stared at it until Illumi was curious and you told him the story and you was surprised to see him crack a smile “good one”  
  
  
you nod heading home and when you were close, he unblocked you to send you a message. When you look at it the picture made you laugh as he was holding the container you hid flipping you off while blowing a bubble. Of course, he blocked you right after.

“I love you to” you said while heading home.

~ 4 ~

  
  
You saw his hair was finally back too normal and that when you though of another thing you can do you found a perfect wig with red hair and smirks seeing as it was the same style as Hisoka’s hair when its wet and wavy which you loved so you went back home and waited.

Hisoka was home and taking a shower now looking at his shampoo and conditioner before using it. But once he was out, he sat down on the couch sighing since he had a long day. For a moment you felt bad but you couldn’t help but bother him, so you continued with your plan and purposely grabs a nice portion of his hair and used a brand new scissor to make the perfect cutting sound to which he stood up quickly grabbing his hair and staring at the hair in your hand.  
  
  
“oh my gosh Honey I’m so-“ you were interrupted immediately.  
  
  
“Y/N!! have you lost your damn mind what the hell!” he moved towards you until you laughed suddenly and showed him the plastic that said red hair wigs and smirked at his annoyed face and sliced the bag and hair with one of his cards and picked you up putting you over his shoulder quiet as he walked towards the bedroom having a very annoyed look still.

In the end Hisoka throws you in bed and then turned away going to sleep. looked like he was tired of you pranks you snicker going to sleep.

~ 5 ~

we were both relaxing on the couch and Hisoka decided to use your lap as a foot stool, so you watched him watch the tv with a bored expression. I smirked as watch him slowly dose off remember two nights ago that he can tell when someone was touching him and will react unlike you so you would use this opportunity to catch him.

soon he fell asleep out of boredom you grabbed the toenail polish you had with you and it was your favorite color and another before you started to slowly but surely paint his toenails smirking as you did you finished both feet in less than thirty minutes and started to finish what you started and laughs softly  
  


  
he woke up towards the end of the show and grunts “that was boring love can we watch something……..why love…why are you like this to me”  
  
he sounded out of it and basically tired of you and you just laughed and blew him a kiss as he had the urge to kick you but he knew you would probably catch it.  
  
“I’m going to get you back love..”  
  
“sure you will haha”

~ 6 ~

Hisoka decided today was the day to get you back for all that crap you put him through, but he knew he had to wait for the appointed time.  
  


That time came sooner than he thought when he found out you called Illumi over to talk about the mission they were going to have to do together since it was a three-man job. So, you volunteered to help him along with Hisoka so as Illumi and Hisoka was talking they heard You scream Hisoka’s name when you came out you had flour all over your face and hair glaring at him.  
  
  
he out right laughs at you pointing “told you I get you back love my, my look at you haha~”  
  
  
he immediately dodged a pillow and started to run away quickly Illumi was trying to compose himself because he had to admit that was funny. He watch them run about in their house until you tripped over his second trap landing on there bed making him laugh again.  
  
  
“Love did you know the properties of my Bungee Gum~”  
  
  
he dodged the second pillow you threw by jumping over one aiming for his leg only for you to throw another one with some strength behind it hitting his face and making him fall to the floor. However, it did not faze him as he was still giggling feeling you now sit on his waist.

You look down at him pouting. “no fair love putting flour in my damn blow dryer is uncalled for and then your little tripping stunt” you leaned down managed to get some flour off your face before catching him.  
  
  
“be a shame if you have to sleep in the other room for the rest of the week.” You said glaring.  
  
  
“aww love don’t be that way it was funny and besides its payback so you can’t be mad”  
  
  
he had a point. So, you giggled and just kissed him deeply while he wrapped his arms around your waist as returning the kiss.  
  
  
“while you guys are making out on the floor can I have my cup of tea" Illumi asked in his monotone voice. You both pointed to the kitchen counter to which he walked over and then threw two pins right next to their heads glaring lightly at them when they looked up at him.  
  
  
“very funny you two……” he said unamused.

  
  
  
There was a cup that had the letter “T” shaped papers in an empty cup.


End file.
